prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH36
'' Ouchi ni Kaeshite~! PORUN to RURUN no Daibouken (''Return to the Pit! Porun and Lulun's Great Adventure おうちに帰して～！ポルンとルルンの大冒険) Plot Synposis While Hikari is working, Porun and Lulun are playing together. Lulun just doesn't want to stay away from Porun. Then Porun starts running away, and Lulun chaces him. Meanwhile, Nagisa is eating takoyaki at Akane-san's, and likes it. Then Mipple and Mepple awakened, and started talking. A boy went by, and Nagisa pretended, that Mepple is just a doll. The boy believed, and went away. Porun was going somewhere, chaced by Lulun, and thought, that it's time to go back. Then Porun saw, that someone is coming, and stopped. Lulun hitted him, and they both hid near the dustbin, becoming dirty from the dusts on the road. A girl, who was passing by, saw them, and thought, that they were thrown away. She took them with her. Meanwhile, Hikari told Nagisa and Honoka, that Porun and Lulun are gone. Mepple and Mipple didn't felt their presence near. Later, the girl returned home, and cleaned Lulun from the dust. She tried satying still, because Porun said, that he won't play with her if she won't stay still, but he'll play if she will. After cleaning, a girl's mother came, and said, that her dad is coming back sooner than he thought. At first the girl, Nozomi, was glad, but later became sad. She went to her room, and Porun thought, that Hikari si probably worried about them. Then Mimi, a girl's cat, came. She pushed Porun, but Nozomi told her to play nice. Then she licked both of them. Hikari was looking for them everywhere, together with Nagisa, Honoka and the Heartiels. They couldn't find them anywhere. Later, the girl was playing with Porun and Lulun, and suddenly started crying. She took a broken toy car from her bd, and remembered, how she tried taking one car from her dad's collection, and one accidentally fell and broke. Lulun was sorry for her. Meanwhile, Heartiels were looking for Porun and Lulun, when Prosen stopped to eat. Seekun looked around with her telescope, and saw them sitting on Nozomi-chan's bed. Then Mimi took the car's tire, and ran away, making Nozomi-chan chace her. Then Seekun and Prosen came. They said, that they can now escape, but Lulun said, that she won't leave her alone, and started crying. Porun decided to stay too. Then the girl returned, and the Heartiels went to call Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari. Then Nozomi's mom said, that papa is almost back, and asked does she want to take him. When her mother left, she took the car, Porun with Lulun and some stuff, and ran away. Then Heartiels took the girls to the house, but they were gone already. Nozomi went to a playground and hid there. Then she started crying. Porun got out of the bag, jumped up, and from above encouraged Nozomi to tell her parents everything, because she loves her dad. Then Lulun shoted from the backpack too, making Nozomi to turn to her. Then Porun shouted again, and Nozomi cheered up. Meanwhile, Heartiels were looking for Porun and Lulun, when Viblis spotted them. She fired her move to the lake Heartiels were flying over, and Lulun, who saw the explosion, got scared and ran to Porun. Then Viblis spotted them, and asked where are Pretty Cure. Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari came. Then she created zakenna from swings. Nagisa and honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. They fought zakenna, while Viblis attacked Hikari. Then Lulun asked to protect her. Porun said, that Nozomi is inside. Then Porun changed to his commune form, and Lulun went away. Hikari transformed to Luminous. She stood in front of zakennas attack, and Lulun used the shield. Then Black and White called Sparkle Bracelets, and used Marble Screw Max Sparkle to defeat zakenna. Later, Nozomi woke up, and she knew, that the 2 voices encouraging her were Porunand Lulun. Then her parents came looking for her. Nozomi confessed, that she broke the car, and her dad said, that it's good, that she's honest. He wans't mad at her. Then he noticed Porun and Lulun. He asked, did she brought new stuffed toys, and before Nozomi could answer, Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari came with Mipple and Mepple. They said, that it's theirs. Hikari asked to give back her precious friends, and Nozomi was a bit sad, but gave them to Hikari. Then she went home with her parents. When she looked back, Porun and Lulun were waving to her. She stopped and looked behind, but Porun and Lulun were not moving. She waved them goodbye, and went back home. Later, Mipple and Mepple scolded Porun and Lulun for running away, but they were glad, that Nozomi can smile because of them again. Then Lulun started chacing Porun again. Main Events Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Seekun, Prosen *Viblis *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart